


summer is a curse

by bokutoma



Series: music, when soft voices die [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Summer Romance, dumb dimi is dumb, summer is a curse and i can’t let go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoma/pseuds/bokutoma
Summary: the war is over, the sun is hot, and dimitri is in love





	summer is a curse

There are daggers in Felix’s gaze when he looks at Dimitri, but for once, they don’t stab into him like they might have before.

He’s king of Faerghus, king of _Fódlan_, and there is no one he trusts to watch his back in the newly conquered Adrestia more than the new Shield. Dedue had wanted to come along as well, but with the war only two month behind them, he had insisted that his most loyal friend stay behind and rest. Byleth was the archbishop now, and though Dimitri didn’t like it, he had to get used to the idea of not having them only a brisk walk away. The other nobles were needed in their home territory - frankly, Felix was as well, but when the new Duke Fraldarius had offered his assistance, there had been no doubt that Dimitri would bring him along.

Now, though, with another day of attempting to glue the fragments of the fallen Empire back into a cohesive whole behind him, the only thing he can process is that it’s _hot_.

Adrestia’s climate varies wildly from Faerghus’s, and though both he and Felix had adjusted their wardrobes for the trip, Dimitri was still soaked with sweat.

Here, lying down on cool stone in the shade of That Woman’s castle, is the first time he’s felt any relief.

Though his eye is closed, he can still tell when a shadow falls over him, stops purposefully loud to alert him to their owner’s approach. He cracked his gaze, and though he tries to dampen it, he can’t stop the wide grin that overtakes his face when he sees Felix’s face above him, only slightly twisted in annoyance.

“Ho there, Felix,” he says, waving an arm lazily. “Come to sit with me?”

“Come to make sure your idiotic ass wasn’t being assassinated “ he grumbles, but Felix eases himself down all the same: He looks good like this, Dimitri thinks, arms bared and all of him stripped of armor. No one can ever make the mistake of calling Felix soft, but there’s something about him like this, something untethered and free, that makes Dimitri want to press a thousand kisses to every visible patch of skin he can find.

If he asks, Felix might let him. That’s still a thought he’s getting used to.

“Quit staring, boar.” Felix doesn’t blush easily - unlike when they were kids and the mere idea of holding Dimitri’s hand would make him erupt crimson - but the flush of his skin in the summer heat is something to behold. “If I hadn’t attended some lessons with you, I would think you’d never been taught manners.”

“You’re very handsome, though.” Dimitri lets a tentative hand drift over like a branch on a current, brushing against Felix’s skin with delicate care. He knows he’s a brute, knows he’s clumsy and has no ability to judge his own strength, and he’s grateful that Felix allows him to try. “You’re nice to look at, like a statue of a legendary figure. Imposing is the word I’m looking for, I think.”

A small half smile tugs at Felix’s lips reluctantly. “You’re being stupid,” he says, but there’s not even the usual bite to the words, only begrudging warmth.

“Probably.” Dimitri rolls over into his stomach and pushes himself halfway up, happiness evident in every part of him, inside and out. “Would it also be stupid if I asked to kiss you?”

“Yes,” Felix says, but he kisses him anyway, and the world falls to fire.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on twitter @kingblaiddyd! also i like coffee :)


End file.
